


The stars above us

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Jedi Theseus, M/M, Pining, Rebel Newt, Sith Percival, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: Hi :3! May I ask for an AU? Star Wars AU!! Newt a rebel and Graves a Sith? And maybe Jedi!Theseus? Only if you are okay with that…





	1. Chapter 1

Newt looked at the stars and wondered if Theseus was out there fighting for the Resistance. If he was looking for him.

They were separated long time ago, when they were just kids. The people who took Theseus told them it was because he had the potential to be better, to be more powerful than any other Jedi. But they lied and Newt found out that too late. They lied because there were no more Jedi left, because they fade away with the hopes and dreams of everyone else. Even Dumbledore vanished leaving them with Grindelwald's madness and the Empire.

The Resistance was still there fighting for what was left of hope. Newt himself had joined the rebels and waiting for the moment he could see his brother again.

He was so lost in his thoughts he got startled when he heard the shooting. The sound came from the small village and even though Newt wasn't close with almost anyone there he surely was going to do anything in his power to help.

The moment he got closer he saw the stormtroopers aiming to the people and keeping them down. They were terrified, but most of them kept their mouths shut, knowing they could do nothing against them.

And then Newt saw the two ships from the Empire. From were he was hiding he could hear the screaming when they started. It was clear they were looking for something.

But what was it? It ended up there by accident or one of the members of the Resistance had brought it there?

Newt shook his head deciding it was better to leave those thoughts aside if he wanted to help the people in there. Sadly, he had nothing to fight against them. His DH-17 blaster was old and it wasn't in the best condition.

Then he heard an old man screaming when a stormtrooper hit him in the face with his blaster. A woman begged for him when it was clear the trooper was going to kill him, but it was pointless.

Newt, knowing perfectly it was a bad idea, shot to the trooper and managed to incapacitate him. Yes, he saved a man's life, but also ended up revealing his location to everyone down there.

He heard the shooting and ran. He didn't last long though, three of them cornered him and the fourth one tackled him to the ground. The only sound that came after that was the one his body was making when he was dragged all over the sand.

They got him on his knees while one of them pulled him by the hair to lift his head and face the blaster pointing at his eyes. They wanted to make his death public to give everyone a lesson, to make them think twice before trying something stupid and reckless like Newt just did.

He closed his eyes and he waited. It wasn't a surprise to face death like that. He knew his life was going to end with him fighting for the Resistance though the only thing he lamented was not finding his brother. He wanted to see him again, just once.

"Enough," a deep voice stopped his captor from killing him and the hand on his hair released him quickly.

When he decided to open his eyes, he saw two more figures coming from the ship. It was the Captain of the unit and...

And a Sith Lord. He made a gesture with his hand and the trooper behind him pulled him up by the arm.

In the blink of an eye the Sith closed the distance between them and Newt found himself looking at two pair of dark and intense eyes.

He was scared, but he lifted his chin anyway, not wanting to show any signs of submission before him.

The man recognized the look in his eyes and smirked mischievously.

"You have fire inside you," he observed, amused. One of his hands reached out to him and warm fingers touched the right side of his face. "Let's see what else you got."

Newt was caught by surprise and couldn't react quickly enough. There was a new presence inside his head, an energy trying to explore his thoughts. Because, oddly enough, it was more an exploration than an attack, the presence was gentle and kind, wanting him to surrender rather than making him submit. And he blushed because as the seconds passed, it felt more intimate, like the caress of a lover.

The Sith chuckled and took a step closer to Newt. The younger man was overwhelmed by both the man in front of him and the energy in his head. He tried to fight, but he was not a Jedi, he didn't knew how to use the Force not he had the ability to do it.

He saw the flash of an old memory, one that had Theseus in it and it was enough to distract him, the Sith took advantage of it and the presence wrapped itself around Newt's mind. The red energy made contact with his, the blue one, and suddenly everything was purple. During the connection Newt catched a warm feeling, but also the cold of loneliness and a name in a whisper... Percival Graves.

Graves looked at him with something close to fascination, then the connection broke and Newt didn't know if he should feel relieved or disappointed. But he felt both.

"The Captain says it's time to go, Sir," one of the troopers informed Graves. "We've found what we were looking for."

Graves eyes met Newt's and his smile turned into a predatory gesture. The younger man shivered under that look.

"Me too," he said and he touched Newt's forehead with his opened hand.

The effect was immediate, his eyes shut and his body couldn't support him anymore. He felt arms around him before his vision turned completely dark.

***

The first thing he noticed when his eyes opened was the way the space looked from the window beside the bed he was laying on. But his mind was still dizzy so it took him a couple of seconds to realize there was something wrong with that.

He was not in Jakku anymore. He was not even in the safe surface of any planet.

He almost jumped off the bed, but two hands grabbed his hips, keeping him in place.

"You need to rest."

Newt looked up, following the sound of the voice and found those dark eyes staring at him.

"Where am I?"

"In my cabin," Graves answered calmly.

So... He was in a ship of the Empire.

He was going to die, he was sure of it and yet part of him wanted a confirmation, wanted to prepare himself.

A thumb caressed his cheekbone, tracing the path his freckles made all the way down to his chin. Newt blushed and the man must've noticed because he looked quite smug when he looked back at him.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I have no desire to do that," the Sith said and his expression looked sincere.

"You're gonna torture me then."

It wasn't a question.

"I would never do that to you," Graves told him and he looked a bit offended. "Nobody's gonna touch you. They know you're mine and mine only."

Newt felt a shiver running down his spine with the last words, because those came out the Sith's mouth in the form of a deep possessive growl. Graves leaned and buried his face in the crook of Newt's neck.

"I-I am not yours!" He snarled and felt more than he heard Graves' amused chuckle.

"You felt the connection, Newt," he reminded him, kissing the soft skin under his chin. "You know you belong to me."

He pushed him away and noticed that Graves let him do it.

"I felt nothing!" the lie didn't come out as steady as he wanted to.

Graves sat on the bed again, next to him, but he didn't make another attempt to touch Newt.

"The boy in your memories," he tried after a couple of seconds. "Is that your brother?"

Newt didn't want to give the man more information about him so he kept his mouth firmly shut. But it was useless, the answer was written all over his face.

"I've heard about Theseus Scamander," Graves continued, but he made a pause after that. A very long one.

Graves wanted him to ask, Newt knew that already and while he tried his best not to, his curiosity and desperation took over his rational side that whispered to him it was all a lie. He was probably trying to manipulate him.

"Is he alright?" Newt asked and hated himself for being so weak.

"It appears so. And if the rumors are true and he's a Jedi that means he's a threat to the Empire. They're looking for him."

Everything made sense then.

"So... That's why I'm here. I'm bait."

Graves took him by the waist and pulled him close to his body.

"You have no idea, my love," the man kissed both his cheeks and nose. "No one in this ship except me knows you're his brother. And no one will. I won't let them use you. You're here for my personal pleasure."

Newt trembled under the kissed and let out an embarrassing moan when Graves bit his earlobe. It took him seconds to contribute himself and push Graves away.

"G-get off!" He snapped, almost baring his teeth at him, but it didn't work because Graves looked at him the way someone looks at a fierce little kitten.

"Such a feisty thing," the man licked his own lips, staring down at Newt.

The silence that followed helped Newt remember Theseus. If Graves was telling him the truth, then his brother was in danger.

"What will they do, if they find my brother?"

"If he doesn't join the Empire, they'll order me to kill him."

Newt gasped, scared.

"But you won't, right? Please don't let them find him... Please..."

Graves' eyebrow quirked up.

"You want me to go against the Empire to help your brother?" He didn't sound surprised or mad, which just made Newt think he knew what the younger man was going to ask.

"Yes."

"Well... I could be persuaded," he grinned like a predator. "But what do I get?"

Newt refused to look at him, so he stared down at his own hands.

"What do you want?"

He felt the bed move under the man's weight and knew he was getting closer. He got startled when he felt those arms back on his hips.

"I want the opportunity to win you over," he breathed against his lips. "Allow me to woo you."

A quick soft kiss made him gasp.

"Let me touch you and kiss you like this. Don't flinch away from me every time I try to get closer to you."

Newt blinked, shocked to hear how desperate the man sounded.

"And that's it?" He asked because it didn't sound that bad, he had expected something different.

"That's it," he confirmed as he pushed the curls away from Newt's eyes. "Do we have a deal?"

There was still a part on Newt's mind that insisted the man was lying to him. He was just using his memories and emotions against him. But Newt wanted to see Theseus again, he also wanted him to be safe and happy and Graves was his only chance to do it.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

_"What do you see?"_

_"Light._   
_Darkness._   
_The balance."_

Newt agreed to spend the nights on Graves' bed, but he made sure they were in opposite sides of the bed before falling asleep. And still, every morning he found the other man wrapped around him like a very heavy blanket.

"Graves... Graves!" He growled, pushing the Sith away, but the man was stronger; the grip around his waist tightened. "Get off of me!"

"My name is Percival," Graves chuckled, burning his face in Newt's neck despite his protests.

"If I call you Percival, you'll let me go?" Newt asked.

"You promised you won't run away from my touch," Graves reminded him, he began to kiss the skin under his chin.

"That's true, but I will eventually need to get off of bed and eat, Percival," he said finally and almost giggled when he heard Graves gasp surprised.

"Say my name again," Graves purred over Newt's soft skin, making the man shiver.

"Could you move away, Percival?" Newt snarled, irritated by the other's amusement.

"Of course, my love," Graves grinned at him and kissed him quickly on the lips, ignoring Newt's frown.

"I'm not your love!"

"Yes, you are."

Despite of himself, Newt couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes at Grave- Percival's stubbornness.

***

Newt learned as he explored the ship and met some of the crew that not only he was respected because of Percival, but they were almost afraid of upsetting him.

He also learned he could change Percival's mind if he wanted. The first time he did it he told himself he was doing it because it was the right thing to do, the second time he felt bad for Percival even though the Sith was doing it for the Empire and the third time Newt realized he was also giving a little bit of himself in return every time he asked Percival for something.

He was stopped arguing and protesting every time the man touched him and Percival, who noticed the change immediately, was very much pleased with it.

The stormtroopers managed to capture three rebels, they were about to torture them but Newt begged Percival to intervene and use his powers to read their minds without hurting them.

"Now that you have what you wanted, please set them free," Newt told Percival.

"You know what are Grindelwald's orders when it comes to rebels, my darling," the Sith avoided looking at him because he didn't like to see Newt suffering.

Yes, he knew. Grindelwald ordered to kill every single person who considered themselves friends of the Resistance.

"You didn't kill me," Newt pointed out and knew that he was pressing. Percival didn't resist to say something when reminded him of that.

"You are different," Percival whispered over his lips, looking almost vulnerable while saying it. "I would never hurt you."

"Please, set them free, Percy," he insisted and stopped himself from smiling when he watched Percival melting at the nickname.

"You're doing this on purpose," he accused, he didn't look mad though, his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Maybe," Newt muttered and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Please, Percy."

He chuckled, his hands grabbed Newt's hips and he let himself being pulled against the other's body. And, after Percival explored Newt's mouth with his tongue, he did as Newt said, he set free the prisoners.

***

The nightmares started after the first month of being in the ship. Newt saw a green, large planet in which there was a base where rebels helped each other and where the Jedi used to train.

Their ship arrived at night and started to attack anyone who lived there. Then the Resistance's hope emerged in the form of a young Jedi, the same Newt's heart recognized as his brother. But just when Theseus' eyes landed on his and a smile formed on his face, a shoot on the chest defeated him, sending him to the ground. Newt fell on his knees next to him only to realize it could too late.

He woke up sobbing, but calmed a little when he felt two strong arms around him. One hand started to caress his back.

"It was just a dream, my love," Percival whispered. He kissed Newt's forehead. "I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you."

And Newt felt ashamed of himself because he not only believed those words he liked to hear them. That night Percival didn't need to pull him closer, Newt was the one to get close and bury his face under Percival's chin.

He started to sleep curled with the Sith and didn't complain when he woke up with a hand on his waist or lips pressed to his forehead.

He heard Theseus' voice in his dreams promising he was going to find him and Newt was growing desperate because he had no way to tell him to stop.

"Please, Percy. If you find him, protect him... please." He begged when he woke up, crying out of fear.

Percival took his face in his hands and looked at him right in the eyes.

"I swear on my life," he said and he looked like he meant it.

Newt smiled and realized he was falling for him.

He kissed Percival and closed his eyes feeling protected by the other man's warmth.

***

It was night when Percival betrayed his master. Grindelwald had ordered the Captain on the ship to land and kill everyone on Takodana. But Percival took Newt with him and started to use his powers against the stormtroopers.

The rebels felt stronger with Percival's help and when the new Jedi joined them they were able to destroy the ship.

Finally, Theseus and Newt saw each other and they knew the other immediately. Newt felt his brother's arms around him and thought for a moment the years had never passed between them.

"We'll never be apart from each other ever again, my little brother," Theseus promised with a huge grin on his face.

Same grin that vanished as soon as he saw Percival. He didn't let Newt talk, because he shoved him behind him and without a warning and started to attack Percival.

And by the way Percival was holding his lightsaber and blocking every single one of Theseus attacks, Newt knew he was keeping his promise. He was just defending himself.

So he did something desperate and reckless and stupid that not only did make them stop, but also almost caused them a heart attack. He walked in the middle.

Percival was the first to reach him though, he hugged him and kissed Newt's cheeks before whispering: "Never do that again, my love."

Theseus watched them with a mixture of shock and anger. He was so confused Newt had to detach himself from Percival and walk towards him.

"It's okay," he told him as he let himself being pulled in his brother's protective arms. "Percy won't hurt me, any of us."

"Only if your brother promises he won't try to take you away from me."

Newt glared at Percival who at least didn't add anything else.

"He's a Sith," Theseus breathed.

"He's with us now."

"You mean he'll support the Resistance? He'll go against his master's orders now?" Theseus asked and he looked like he was quite amused by his own words.

"Yes," it was Percival who answered. "But don't think for a second I'll do it for your beliefs or the rebels, I'm too selfish for that. No, I will do it for Newt."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm in love with him."

Newt blushed bright red when he saw Theseus looking from him to the Sith with so many emotions in his eyes. Then all of those were pushed aside by one.

"You fuck-" Theseus stopped cold when he felt his brother's hand on his chest. He bared his teeth at Percival before turning his head towards Newt.

"Please, 'Seus... Promise me you won't fight him," Newt pleaded.

Theseus tried not to look into his brother's eyes but the pull was too strong to resist. He sighed.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I approve your relationship." He glared at Percival.

"We don't need your approval." Snapped the Sith.

Theseus growled.

"Knock it off," Newt hissed at them both. "We need to meet the general of the Resistance if we want to have a chance to stop the other ships. Because although we did win this battle that doesn't mean we'll win the war. And we need to be prepared."

Theseus looked at him with pride. He took his hand and squeezed it.

Percival reached them and lean to kiss Newt's cheek. Theseus frowned but he didn't say anything.

"Also you two need to learn how to work together."

"I fight better alone," Percival said at the same time Theseus groaned "Never!"

"At least try it... for me?" Newt begged.

Theseus and Percival looked at Newt and then at each other and they both surrendered at the same time.

"Is he always like that? Have you ever denied him anything?" Theseus asked the Sith.

"I do as he says," Percival answered, smirking when he saw Newt shaking his head, almost offended. "You'll do it too, but you'll get used to it."

Newt rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly at them both. It felt like being a part of a family again.


End file.
